


Finding Seven

by neromi



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galactica arrives above earth during the season finale, and Daniel's hearing music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Seven

   It appeared above Earth out of nowhere.  Anyone will half a brain could see that it was a battleship of some kind and every alarm and phone began ringing seconds after it’s appearance. For one Daniel Jackson, there were exactly 30 seconds in which his attention was available to wonder about the sudden sitar music coming out over the speakers before his phone began to ring. He was quickly pulled into meetings with important people, making important decisions, trying to convince the powers that be not to blow the unidentifiable ship out of sky. As decisions remained undecided the ship moved into an orbit around the planet and the odd music grew louder and more distracting.

 

   On Galactica everyone rushed to make sure the ship was staying together. It was minutes before CIC confirmed their position and the state of the planet below. The planet was habitable, and appeared to be populated with a civilization capable of spaceflight. As they attempted to initiate first contact and Admiral Adama’s voice transmitted into a small control room in Cheyene Mountain, Daniel finally lost it.

“Can someone please turn that music off?!” He practically yelled.

Silence fell over the room as everyone listened.

Vala finally broke it. “Daniel?” She said softly, “There is no music.”

His heart sank. She wouldn’t joke about that.

Over the next couple of hours Daniel was examined by Doctor Lam, then confined to an observation room until after the crisis.

Without Daniel’s language skills communicating with the ship above them became far more difficult. As he was being examined, several other linguists were called in until one realized that if they spoke a variation of ancient Greek, they might also write a variation of it. Transmitting text of the ancient language back and forth proved relatively effective, and it was soon arranged that several delegates from the ship would bring a transport down to the surface.

 

   The obvious arguments broke out on Galactica. The 5 should go because they’re important; the 5 shouldn’t go because they’re important. The President is to weak, but she is the President. Both Adamas shoudn’t go. Apollo finally pointed out that at this point they should go big or go home (which they couldn’t do). So it was decided, Tyrol, the Tighs, the President, and the Admiral boarded the Raptor with Starbuck piloting. As they left Galactica the three Cylons snapped their heads around.

“The music’s back” Whispered Galen.

 

   On Earth Daniel began to pound on the observation room door. The music was too loud. He had to get to them (but to whom he didn’t know). As an orderly entered to sedate him he managed to throw him against the bed, probably breaking a couple of ribs. It was the middle of the night and he was shoeless; and yet he ran. No one thought to stop him.

   The President of the United States forbad Jack from going to find his friend. He listened for once and stayed in the field where the transport was scheduled to land.

The Sun was up high enough for visibility to be good in the clearing as it descended from the sky.

   In the transport the three Cylons had explained to the others what had happened in the past when they heard the music. They all grew anxious to find out what awaited them on the ground.

Daniel’s bare feet bled as he ran through the forest above Cheyenne Mountain. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he had to get there. They were coming. His family was coming.

 

   The welcome delegation waited at the edge of the clearing as the Raptor landed. As the new people climbed down their transport’s stairs to greet them Daniel burst out of the forest.

“Daniel!” Jack yelled. He caught his friend, who was near collapse.

A middle-aged blonde women who had just exited the ship looked up in shock.

She and Daniel locked eyes. “Mother.” He called to her.

Jack looked at him in confusion, but he let him go.

Daniel stumbled to his mother’s arms.

“You’re safe now.” She whispered to him. “You’re back where you belong.”

 


End file.
